I'd come for you
by The Champion of Kirkwall
Summary: A Captain America love story with my OC. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. This is my first fan fiction on this sight so yeah. Please review with WWW's(what went well) and EBI's (Even better if) please. It's how we improve our work at school. So yeah. Please review, favourite follow that kind of stuff. And there is the tiniest bit of swearing.
1. Prologue

So, I'm Kimberley Kirkwood. However, when I was 5, my father died in a fire after he told my older brother, James, to take me to a friend of my father's. This friends name was, Tony Stark. So, my last name was changed to Stark and Tony gave me the middle name Jade. So, Kimberley Jade Stark, but I like to get called Kim. Though people like to call me Phantom. Apparently it's because I'm quiet and stealthy when I choose to. So, they're more likely to call me The Justicar, or Boudicca. But, more often then not, they call me Aphrodite. Tony Started to call me that. I remember when I was six. We were at the beach. Just the two of us, and we were walking to the fish and chip shop, and I fell over and grazed my knee. I just started laughing. When I stood up, the only thing I said was ow. Anyway Tony picked me up, and sat down a nearby bench. Placing me on his knee.

"What's wrong Aphrodite?" He asked.

I looked at him and asked, "Why did you call me Aphrodite daddy?"

He smiled and told me, "Because you light up the world with those sapphire blue eyes of yours. And you're so beautiful. Light seems to come off you and light up the darkest corners of the world." He drew a huge circle with my arms, "And you will always come out unscathed in difficult situations. And you will grow up to be a strong, confidant, beautiful young lady, who will have a husband who cares for her very much and she will have beautiful children. One named Steve, another named Peggy and one named Tony. But you haven't answered my question."

"Nothing's wrong daddy. Just a scratch. I come out unscathed remember." Then I knitted my eyebrows, "What does umscathed mean daddy?"

He laughed and moved my golden blonde hair away from my face, "Unscathed is when you're unharmed. So when I said, 'You will always come out unscathed' I meant, 'you will always come out unharmed."

I giggled, "That didn't go very well then."

"I did say 'You _will_." Then he tickled my sides.

"Why Steve daddy?" I asked, "as one of my kids names."

"Ever heard of Captain America?"

"Yeah. Didn't he crash a plane thing into the ice?"

"Yes he did. His name was Steve Rogers. His girlfriend, Peggy, she died a few years ago. She never got over his death. According to my old man, she cried for days, months, maybe years." He smiled, "You also know that song. How does it go? Something like, "_who's strong and brave to save the american_ way."

I nodded and started singing. I remember that day like it was only a few weeks ago. That's a special memory. Now, here I was. Sat in Stark Tower, having some Weetabix for breakfast. Not too much milk, and plenty of sugar. I was reading the newspaper. Then a headline caught my eye.

"Dad. Have you seen this?" I called.

He walked to the dining table, "Seen what?"

" This headline. It says, 'Captain America found in Ice, still breathing after 70 years.' It goes on, 'Earlier this week, Captain America, a world war 2 hero, was found in the ice. A few days later he wakes. Still looking like a sprite young lad. However, he managed to escaping his SHIELD outpost with a speed faster than the most athletic soldier in the army.' "

"How is that possible. My father spent ages trying to find him. And all he found was a cube."

"The evidence is in the picture." I looked at the picture, "I mean, look at it. You tell me if that's fake. Because to me, it's real." There wasn't an answer, "You're just jealous. Who wouldn't? I mean, look at thos biceps. And chest. Muscles then."

"Why is that all you think about is good looks?"

"Look at his eyes. And for your information, I don't only think about good looks. I think about personality and pro's and con's. Which means, most of the guys in America, are getting no where near me."

Tony laughed and he patted my shoulder. He left and was I left to my thoughts.

**Later that week**

I came home. Only to find Tony packing up my clothes.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Packing. You're going to the SHIELD helicarrier in the morning. I have some catching up to do. It will put your talents to use. Stealth, quick thinking, planning, strategy and something for you to do instead of going out with friends everyday."

"I called Sophie a lot of things that are insulting. She's slept with at least, two people this week. I saw her take them to her room. Then, I was trying to watch TV which is kinda hard when all you can near are noises that just make you want to spew all over the floor."

"Good for you." He zipped the case up, "Actually, I'll take you now. let's go."

Throughout the journey, Tony was just making sure that I had everything.

1. Perfume, check.

2. Change of clothes, check

3. Toiletries, check

4. Make up, check.

5. Hair brush, check

I didn't exactly wear make-up but he put in some 17 lip gloss, lip stick, and three different brands of eye shadow. 17, Rebel and something else. He also packed my Nexus 7. Awesome. When we arrived, it took forever to say the goodbyes. Then Agent Coulson gave me a tour. Then I went to my room. The bed was was a king size, and really comfortable. There were four pillows so I was one happy bunny. And there was an en suit. Meant I didn't need to go out my room to get to the shower. Then go out the shower if I forgot something. It's embarressing. Trust me. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. I got changed into my pyjamas and I collapsed onto the bed. I pulled the bed clothes from underneath and chucked them over my body. As soon as my I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

**readers, don't worry if doesn't make any sense. Because I don't make any sense. updating might take a while since I have school and it takes me a while to put ideas onto paper. Then once I've done that, I get my friends to read it and spell check and solve grammer issues. Then I need to rewrite it and spell check it again before posting it so, it might take a few days.**


	2. Star Spangled man with a plan

**Ok. So, this is the second chapter. Hope you liked the first one and sorry if the Wait's been torture for you readers.**

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door.

"What?!" I managed to mumble.

"We need to talk Kim." It was a guy. I had no idea who it was.

"Who is this first and foremost?" I asked as I got out of bed and started to get changed.

"Director Fury." Shoot, "And I expect you have questions that need answering."

I opened the door, "Yes I do. Why was I sent here?"

"We need your talents in healing. We know about your hidden talents."

"Talents?" I asked. Shocked was an understatement.

"We know how athletic, stealthy and strong you can be." Fury answer, "And Tony and Pepper think you'll be an asset to the team."

"What team?"

"You'll be meeting them now. Let me see, head to the gym and the lab. Tony'll be hear some when and I hear you met Natasha during your tour.'

"Is she the red head? The one that goes by Black Widow."

"Yes. Now, if there's anything else you want to ask, I'll be in my office." With that Fury, who must love

the colour black, left me to my thoughts...

I walked away from my room. My legs took me through the silent corridors. I turned a right. There was a room. It was big and the sound of punching echoed. I entered. There was a man who I ignored. He was punching a punch bag. There was a practice dummy on the other side of the room. I walked up to it. I took of my jacket and chucked it on the floor. There was a weapon stand. I took a sword out its sheath and checked it's weight. It was balanced.I got into position, and started to attack the dummy. I had fencing practice when I was ten. I was kicked out the club. I couldn't keep the rules. But, now, on this dummy, I was swinging, jabbing, cutting. Just letting my weapon do all the talking. I could sense something. Anger. I looked over to the guy in the room, the punch bag was on the floor, it's filling everywhere. I put the sword back, picked up my jacket, and walked over to the man. He heard my footsteps. He turned round.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm Kim Stark. I'm, uh, supposed to be meeting members of my team. Are you okay? I, er, sensed anger when I was having some sword practice."

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you m'am." He held out his hand.

"No one has called me m'am. So, please, call me Kim. So, if I'm not mistaken, you're Captain America." I took his hand. The slightest touch caused my heart to miss a beat.

"Yeah. Do you know someone called Howard Stark?"

"Yeah. He's my grandfather. Never met him. Dad goes on about him sometimes. Not as much as he used to." I said. I made the mistake of looking up. His sky blue eyes were filled with innocence. They were mesmerising and I quickly became lost in the orbs.

"I hear you're part of the team Kim. Is that true?" He asked.

"Apparently so." _Keep calm, Kim. Keep ya cool._ "I have no idea what's so special about me. I just know a lot about fatal wounds, some history, and I have patience."

"Well, I don't care what your talents are. I have a strong suspicion that you'll be a great soldier."

"Really? Because no one has ever said that to me. Mainly because I was kicked out of this fencing club. And-"

"I saw you attacking that dummy. With more practice you'll be virtually unstoppable." He smiled. "I need to see Dr. Banner in the lab. Coming? You might need a check up."

"I need to go up anyway. Need to have tests. Great." I said 'great' with sarcasm.

We left and started talking about ourselves. He told me about Peggy, and what he was like before the supersoldier serum. He even talked about his friend, Bucky. I knew how he felt. To lose a friend like that. James joined the Armed forces. I had lost him forever when he was on his way home. There was a suicidal maniac and he destroyed the plane. Literally. So, I told him about my childhood, my brother and my names.

"Why do have so many names for yourself? Why do people call you them?"

"All my nicknames are for my personalities or abilities."

"But why?"

"Well, I get called phantom because I can come and go quickly, sneakily and no one ever sees me. Justicar, because, I don't know actually. I think it's because I like to help people and make the world a better place." I looked up at Steve. Again. Why was I just looking at him and no one else? What was wrong with me? Could it be...? Nah. "I think they just see something special in me. Maybe a talent that I don't know about."

"Possibly. It's not impossible. But why Boudicca?"

"Well, I guess it's because I can, depending on the situation, have a short temper and I lash out. Boudicca was a Celtic queen. When of the Iceni tribe in England. She was known for her power in battle and she loved to fight." I smiled, "But, you don't want to know why I get called Aphrodite?"

"Named after the Greek Goddess of love. I can see the resemblance. You're beautiful. And you shine. The end."

"Close enough I guess. So, um, why do you need to see a doctor?"

"Check ups. Tests. The usual. You?"

"The usual. And I need to get to him. Team member. That kinda stuff. So, yeah, I guess that counts as the usual." I yawned. I was so tired. I just wanted to..._Keep yourself together girl. You barely know him._ i thought. We came up to a room. it was big and it looked like a lab and a clinic. Steve knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called. I gingerly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. Sat in a chair was a man. He was wearing a purple shirt, jeans and some shoes. Couldn't see them though, under the table, "Ah, . I'm . Nice to meet you."

"Please. Call me Kim. Everyone else does." I said as I walked over and looked around the room, "Nice room."

"Yes it is. And I see you've met ."

"Banner, call me Steve." Steve's voice made me jump. I had no idea that he came in behind me and closed the door. I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Take a seat." Bruce said gesturing towards two chairs in front of his desk. If Steve wasn't in the room, I would've walked right into the desk. He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me to the closest chair. I came back to the present.

"Leather seats." I said, "Cool."

"Yes, well. Let's take some blood." I held out my arm, "Welcome to the team Kim. It's nice to have a young lady who knows to look after herself and knows a thing or two about meds." There was a sharp pain as he started taking my blood, "Does this hurt at all?"

"Nope. And thanks for the compliment... I think."

Banner laughed, "There is truth in that statement. Okay, almost finished. Just another two bottles to fill."

"Bottles?" I asked.

"Don't worry. They're small."

"Phew." I said.

"So, how did you end up being here?" Banner asked.

"Tony sent me up here." I laughed, "Okay, okay. Well, according to Director Fury, it's to do with my talents. i have made many names for myself you know?"

"Certainly." He changed bottles over. one more to fill, "How are you and Steve getting on?"

"I only met ten minutes ago. But I think we're going to be friends." I looked at Steve.

"Yeah. Possibly. But, as she said, it's too early to say for sure." He looked at me then down at his hand, "Um, Kim, if you're tying to break my hand, it's not working."

I looked at my hand. Why was I holding Steve's hand? What was happening?, "Oh, uh, sorry. I, um-ow!"

"Sorry Kim. There you go. I will call you when I get the results back." Banner smiled, "Oh and call me Bruce."

I stood, hoping that my cheeks weren't as red as thought. I could feel the heat rush to them and my heart was pounding so fast I could hear it. I bit my bottom lip.

"Before you go Kim, how would you feel meeting me at the cafeteria?" Steve asked.

"Sure. Meet you there then." I said thank you to Bruce, bye to Steve and left the room. Returning to my room. I sat down on my bed and smiled to myself. Why, I have no idea. But I had an idea of what was going to happen.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter. But, It's getting late and i'm tired. and i have school tomorrow. so, sorry.**


	3. Dinner and an unexpected event

It was lunchtime. I was sat at a table away from everyone else. I wasn't popular since I was new and I needed some alone time to calm down. There was a plate of pasta bake in front of me. I was hungry sure, but In lost in thought. Was it a good thing that my dad put me on the Helicarrier? Yes, but he should have asked if In was sea sick or air sick and if I wanted to go. I wasn't air or sea sick anyway and I would've accepted no matter what.

"You going to eat that?" Steve's voice brought me back to the present. I guessed he recently walked over.

"Yeah. Lost in thought I guess. Please, sit." I said as I picked up my fork.

"Lost in thought, huh. You must have a lot on your mind." He sat down and started eating, "What you eating?"

"Cheesy pasta bake. You?"

"Steak, potatoes, carrots and peas."

"Awesome. I had steak for lunch two days ago. Yesterday, I was at work so I had a ham sandwich."

"Where did you work?" He asked. His eyes looking at mine.

"The hospital. ER nurse. I did work as an A&E nurse in England for two years. But, " I took a deep breath, "Then my dad was in a critical position. A piece of shrapnel was making it's way to his heart. I started to contact him everyday. I managed to get back a week later. By this time he had made a full recovery. Of course he had a check up every week. By me. He didn't trust the other doctors."

"And how is he now?"

"He hasn't needed a check up for ages. Feels like forever. After all, he's Iron Man." I smiled, "Still, he should be careful. I don't want him to become dependant on his suit."

"He will." Steve said, "He has a lot to live for."

"What do you mean, steve?"

He swallowed down a bite of steak, "Well, he has you. He'll want to see you with beautiful children of you're own."

"And?" I smirked.

"And you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met."

I laughed gently and put my fork down, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome m'am."

"If you try to call me m'am again, you'll be in big trouble. And I'll be very angry. Trust me, you won't like it when I'm angry Captain."

"I wasn't going to."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The room went quiet. Then the rain came pouring down in bucket loads.

"Can Agents Rogers and Stark come and see me in exactly five minutes. In my office. Fury out."

"What have I done? He does _not_ sound impressed." I groaned, "Does he hate me?"

"Somehow I think it's important." We stood. Our plates were clean. We put them on a trolley ready to be washed, and the cutlery in the bowl next to the pile of plates. "Come on."

"So, . Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Fury, I don't need a phycologist." I said.

"Just a few questions." Fury said, "Every agent goes through with this. Protocol." I sighed. Fury nodded.

"When was the last time you used your talent?"

"Few months ago. Six, maybe four."

"What is your talent?"

"None of your business!"

"Agent Stark!" Fury shouted, "He's here to help. Cooperate with him."

I sighed and looked out the window. My forefinger on the side of my face and my thumb under my chin. "I can sense many emotions, heal wounds when needed, summon fire and lightning, but I refrain myself from using them, but I'm good in battle strategy and I know some history." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "Can I go now?"

"One more question, what's your name and phone number? so I can, uh, chat you up." At this remark, I stood and swung at him. Knocked his front teeth out.

"Go fuck someone else jackass!" I proceeded to spit on his shoes, "Bastardo."

I barged out the door. I ran to the gym. I needed to punch something. As soon as I got there, I just slammed the door behind and put my back against. I slid down. Tears streaming down my face. Usually I would just ignore them, but I retaliated like never before. I had never lashed out and spat on someone before. Never. I had no idea what had got into me. I was beginning to freak out. _Have I lost my mind? Have I grown protective? Am I_... The sound of the side door opening and closing again brought me out of my daze. But not out my emotional state. The ewound of footsteps joined then sound of my tears. Arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." I looked at the guy knelt beside me. I sniffed. His blue eyes were full of worry and concern. Wait, they both mean the same thing, but it's what I saw in his eyes.

"Sorry Steve. How long were you looking for me?"

He looked at his watch, "Too long, Kim. Too long." He put his arms under mine and helped me up. Pulling me into a warm hug. The warmest hug that I've ever had. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me, Steve? I _never_ lash out like."

"Nothing's wrong with you! You're human. Just like the rest of us." He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. Deep into my eyes. My heart started pounding. Then something swep me off my feet. Not literally. But I felt light-headed. Soft lips met mine. I was surprised and I had no idea what was going on. My knees would've buckled if I wasn't supported by Steve's strong arms. I came out my shock when I was pulled in closer and I replied. The kiss became filled with passion and strength. God, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. And it still is to this very day. After what felt like a lifetime of passion, Steve pulled away. He was breathing heavily and he cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you Kimberley Stark." He said a smirk on his face.

"I love you too Steve Rogers." I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "I love you too."

I finally knew the reason why I lashed out at that guy. Because I had someone else on my mind. And he reminded me of one of the guys at high school that never left me alone. He looked like Josh Hawkins. And acted just the same. Loud, flirty (yeah right! Whoever likes him needs to get a life), and like a complete and utter Bastard.


End file.
